Miracle
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: What happens when Esme and Carlisle become parents? Not to their adopted children but to their own biological child? What problems will arise and how will the family cope with a new addition? The idea of the Luna Bambini came from BellaNessieCullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a new story. I know, I still have a few other stories running at the moment but I have serious writers block with them. I will eventually get around to updating them again, once I get inspiration of course. Now, the idea of the Luna Bambini, otherwise known as the Moon Pool Children, was not mine. It came from the mind of BellaNessieCullen. The idea has always and will always be hers. If you haven't read her stories, check them out! Anyway, enough of my A/N, on with the story.**

Esme's P.O.V

Carlisle reached out for my hand as we sped across the water towards Isle Esme.

We hadn't been able to get away for years and Carlisle decided we needed a break from our immortal family. We loved them dearly, of course, but sometimes things just got a little too crazy.

I smiled at Carlisle, even though he couldn't see me.

In a way, I was sad to leave my family behind but I knew I needed this break.

They were the only ones I had now. They were the closest thing to children I would ever get.

Carlisle slowed down as the island came into view.

Pulling up, he let go of my hand and went to tie the boat to the dock.

The island was exactly the same although, for some reason, it seemed to hold more beauty than before.

The green palms swayed in the gentle breeze and as I stepped down from the boat, I felt the warm sand beneath my feet.

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar, comforting scents of my paradise.

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulders and opened my eyes.

Glancing up, I found myself staring at Carlisle's god-like face.

Even though I had been with him for a very long time, I could never help myself when it came to his beauty.

He always stunned me.

"How about a walk around the island?" he asked quietly as he brushed some of his golden blonde hair from his face.

"That sounds nice," I replied with a smile.

He dropped his hand from my shoulder before wrapping an arm around my waist.

As we walked along the pale white sand of the northern beach I began to think about the teenagers we had left behind.

Noticing I was distracted, Carlisle stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Esme, love, what's wrong?" he asked, concern covering his perfect features.

"I was just thinking of the children. I know they'll be fine but what trouble will they get into? What will we go home to? I don't want to return home and find the house reduced to a pile of rubble. You know what the boys like."

"That won't happen. If there is any chance that will happen, Alice will see it and call us before it does."

I sighed. He was right.

We could always trust Alice.

As we walked along the beaches surrounding the island, I glanced up at the clear night sky.

The stars sparkled in the black sky like diamonds on dark velvet.

"It's so rare," I muttered.

"What is?" Carlisle asked.

At that moment, I knew he had been distracted by me.

"Seeing the stars. In Forks it's always so cloudy."

"I see. They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," he said with a dazzling smile.

I smiled and turned away, glancing at the cluster of trees in front of me.

Carlisle appeared in front of me again and gently pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

His golden eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and for a moment, I felt like I was floating.

A second later, his lips were on mine and his hands were resting on my hips.

I felt him tug at the material of my skirt and I pulled back.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me," I said with a smile as I took off towards the middle of the island.

I heard him chuckle before his footsteps began to follow me.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw him approaching quickly.

I picked up my speed and turned back towards the house.

I laughed as ran; I felt so free, so young.

I slowed down and let Carlisle catch up.

For a while, I made sure he couldn't reach me but I soon gave up.

His arms wrapped around my waist and we tumbled to the ground.

I lay there, wrapped in Carlisle's arms, just staring up at the night sky.

"How about a swim?" he asked after a while.

I glanced over at him and smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll be right back," I said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before running back to the house.

I easily found one of the bikini's I kept on the island, changed and ran back to meet Carlisle.

He was no longer on the beach so I followed his scent.

Within a minute, I found him.

He was standing waist high in the water with his back to me.

Hearing my approach, no doubt, he turned and smiled.

I smiled in return and walked into the water until I was wrapped in his arms.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled once again and stayed silent as I glanced along the coastline of my island.

"I've never noticed that before," I said as I caught sight of a large cave.

"Really? Well how about we check it out?"

I smiled and pulled backwards.

"Let's go."

We swam quickly towards the cave and began searching for the entrance.

After finding it under the surface of the water, we swam inside.

"It's like the crater of an old volcano," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it seems so magical as well," I muttered, glancing around the cave.

"It's a moon pool, I think," Carlisle whispered.

As Carlisle mentioned the fact he thought it was a moon pool, I sighed and swam to the edge of the water.

"What is it Esme?" Carlisle asked, climbing out of the water to sit beside me.

"Do you think those legends are true? The ones about vampires being able to have children?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You mean the legends of the Luna Bambini? I believe they may be true to some extent."

I sighed.

"Well then, if this really is a moon pool and the legends are true, would we be able to have a child?"

"Possibly. I know how much you want a child Esme but I don't want to get your hopes up just in case the legends are nothing but myths."

"I want to try," I whispered, so low that I could barely hear myself.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Carlisle asked as he gently pulled me into the water.

I smiled, wrapped my arms around him and hoped with every fibre of my being that the legends were true.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 1! Thank you BellaNessieCullen for letting me use the idea of the Luna Bambini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the moon pool children/luna bambini. They belong to BellaNessieCullen.**

Esme's P.O.V

Merely two days had passed since my visit to the moon pool with Carlisle and I was starting to feel weaker than normal.

I felt weak and slow; something that wasn't possible for a vampire.

I also felt something I hadn't felt in ninety years; I felt tired.

I just wanted to sit down, close my eyes and rest.

It felt strange.

I suddenly felt ill and ran into the bathroom.

Leaning over the toilet, the blood from my recent hunt escaped my lips.

I heard the door open and merely a second later, I felt Carlisle in the bathroom with me.

"Esme, love, are you alright?" he asked frantically as I moved away from the toilet.

"I... I don't know. I just suddenly felt ill then this happened," I said.

"I think we need to head back, as soon as possible," Carlisle said.

I nodded and when I was certain I couldn't throw up any more, I stood up and flushed the toilet.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Carlisle in the living area talking rapidly into the phone.

Due to the speed he was talking, I assumed he was talking to one of our children.

I listened carefully and I heard Edward's voice on the other end of the line.

"Are you sure Carlisle? I mean, I thought they were only legends."

"I'm fairly sure; she's already showing signs... we'll be back home by tomorrow morning," Carlisle said before hanging up.

I noticed our bags by the front door and as Carlisle looked over at me, I knew what was happening.

I was fairly certain I knew anyway.

"Carlisle... is this because..." I trailed off; the words didn't want to come out.

"Possibly. I've noticed the changes and I can't be certain but... it's quite possible. Anyway, we need to get back just in case," my husband replied, walking over and taking my hand in his.

We walked towards the front door, grabbing our bags on the way.

As we walked towards that boat I glanced around.

I hadn't been here for a while and now I was leaving only days after I'd come back.

My paradise was here on the island but I knew I had to head back home just to be safe.

Carlisle and I climbed up into the boat and before I knew it, we were speed back towards the mainland; our island, our paradise, fading into the distance.

I leaned against the railing at the side of the boat and enjoyed the feeling of the wind against my skin.

Time seemed to pass quickly as I soon found myself stepping off the boat with Carlisle at my side.

The familiar grey clouds hung in the sky and the moist, cool feeling of the air surrounded me as we walked to Carlisle's black Mercedes that was parked nearby.

Before we started driving, I noticed Carlisle's smile.

His eyes were full of hope and love, more than usual.

"Do you hope the legends are true?" I asked, suddenly nervous about his reply.

"Of course I do," he replied, his golden eyes focusing on mine. "Why wouldn't I? Sure, I love our adoptive children, they mean the world to me and I would do anything and everything to protect them but having one of our own; one I was biologically related to would be a dream come true," he said as he turned the key in the ignition.

The engine purred softly and we began driving back towards our house.

I smiled at his reply.

I knew he had hoped the legends were true, I mean, he'd said so before.

Well, he said he'd believed they were true to an extent, not that he hoped they were true but hearing the words come from him had me happier than ever.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had barely noticed the car pull into the tree-lined driveway.

As soon as the car was parked in our garage, I climbed out and waited for Carlisle.

After he grabbed our bags we walked into the house hand-in-hand.

I was rather shocked when we walked in.

Nothing was out of place; everything was just as we had left it.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I heard Renesmee call from upstairs.

Seconds later, her soft footsteps were quickly approaching.

She bounded down the stairs and landed in Carlisle's arms, squealing as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Her scent suddenly made my throat burn but I controlled myself. Her vampire side and the fact she was my granddaughter was enough to keep me from making any attempt to attack her.

"We were only gone for a few days Renesmee," I smiled, running my fingers through her wavy bronze hair.

"But you said you would be gone a few weeks," she said, her tiny face scrunching up in confusion.

"Yes, well there was a change of plans," Carlisle said, tapping her nose.

She giggled before turning to reach out to me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled herself away from Carlisle.

I held her close for a while before placing her back on the ground.

She stood still for a moment before turning to face the back of the house.

"JAKEY!" she called, dashing towards the back door.

I watched as Jacob picked her up before I turned to see Edward coming down the stairs.

"I've already heard the whole story. I believe that it could be true. While you were on your way back I did a bit of research and I found that there actually is a moon pool very close to Isle Esme. I believe it is actually on the coast so... I think I should be saying congratulations," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"We don't know that it's true yet," I said, my hand running over the front of my neck.

Edward and Carlisle both wore an expression of concern as they looked at me.

"I don't know Esme, you might just throw it up again. Give it a day or so before you try to hunt again," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

I cringed.

Would I have to go two days without hunting; without blood?

Was he really making me suffer this pain for days when I could make it go away in merely a few minutes?

"I'm not doing it to be cruel Esme. I'm doing it because the legends online state that it's highly possible you won't be able to hold the blood down for a few days.

I sighed.

"So what am I going to do? You know what it feels like to not hunt when you're in this kind of state; not having any blood in your system."

"I know but if you keep your mind occupied you should be able to make it through the next 48 hours," Edward said.

"And for 48 hours, we'll take Renesmee back to the cottage. After you've hunted and are able to hold the blood down, we'll bring her back," Bella said as she walked in through the front door.

"They know you won't hurt her; they're just trying to make it easier for you," Jasper said, obviously feeling my shock when Bella said she would be taking Renesmee back to the cottage.

I glanced around and noticed my entire family standing in the area by the base of the stairs.

"So are you all saying I am pregnant?" I asked.

Carlisle hadn't said anything about it being true. He'd only said he hoped it was.

I saw Alice's face go blank and when she came back to reality, her face was a mask of both worry and excitement; it was a strange expression.

"I can't see your future Esme. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. I can see Carlisle's future though and he seems to be happy so..." Alice trailed off.

**A/N: And there is the end of chapter 2! I finally got the time to type it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Luna Bambini belong to BellaNessieCullen, not me.**

Esme's P.O.V

A few days passed and I was finally able to hunt again although it wasn't so easy with the rate my stomach was growing.

The day after we returned home Isle Esme, it became obvious that I was pregnant.

I was so happy I couldn't form a coherent sentence for about five minutes.

Carlisle had also become very protective.

"Stay here and I'll bring some blood back," Carlisle insisted as he tried to get me to sit back on the couch.

I hesitated but sat back down.

I didn't like letting Carlisle do everything for me but I knew the baby was more important than hunting on my own.

I mean, what if this couldn't happen again?

What if this was my only chance to have a child of my own?

I would do anything to keep this baby safe and alive; just like I would with all of my other children.

"Thank you, I'll be back very soon," Carlisle said, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

As he disappeared out the back door, I placed my hands over my stomach.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Rosalie asked, sitting down beside me.

"I've been playing around with different things. Carlisle and I were going to talk about names later on," I said, smiling.

"Ah... so do you hope it's going to be a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"I honestly don't care. Whatever they are, I will love them as much as I love all of you," I said.

"That's good, I knew you would but I hope it's a girl," Rose said, smiling at me.

"Of course you do. Both you and Alice have said that to me," I said. "You just want to spoil her and have someone else to take shopping."

"That's not entirely true, we need more girls in this family to straighten out the guys," she laughed.

I laughed slightly.

She wasn't entirely wrong there.

I heard Renesmee's fluttering heartbeat approaching and moments later, she was crawling up into Rosalie's lap.

"Hi grandma," she said, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Renesmee," I said.

"How long until the baby is here?" she asked.

She didn't know much, considering her age, but she knew I would be having a baby.

"I'm not sure Renesmee, sometime soon," I said.

Bella planned on taking Renesmee out hunting when it was time for the baby to be born.

We didn't want to risk scaring Renesmee.

Even though I hadn't been present at Renesmee birth, I knew what had happened.

Carlisle assured me our child's birth wouldn't be as bad as Renesmee's but we hadn't been through anything like this before so we were taking all the precautions we could.

"Oh... so what will I call the baby? Like will it be Aunt or Uncle or what?" Renesmee asked; her face confused.

"She or he will be your Aunt or Uncle but you don't have to call them aunt or uncle if you don't want to," I said.

"Yeah, it might be a little strange calling someone Aunt or Uncle when they are so much smaller than you," Rosalie laughed.

"I don't care, I will call them Aunt or Uncle and whatever their name is," Renesmee said.

I laughed again.

She was just as excited as I was.

I heard the back door open and moments later Carlisle walked into the living area with a thermos of blood.

"It's elk," he said as he handed me the thermos.

"I can smell that," I replied.

I instantly felt better after the blood was in my system.

"I'm going to take Renesmee upstairs," Rosalie said, standing up with Renesmee on her hip.

"Alright," I said.

As they walked away, Carlisle sat down beside me.

"So, any ideas for names?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hmm. Well I want the name to mean something," I said.

"That would be nice," Carlisle said.

"I know, that's why I suggested that. If it's a girl, her name should have Kate in it somewhere."

"Why's that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Kate is like family and also because your mother's name was Kate," I said.

"That is really sweet of you to name the baby after my mother and after Kate it they are a girl," Carlisle smiled.

"I know. Well, since I picked Kate, you pick the other name for if it's a girl."

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"How about Alexandra? I've always liked that name," he finally said.

"I love that. Kate Alexandra or Alexandra Kate?" I asked.

"I think Alexandra Kate sounds better," Carlisle said.

I ran over the names in my head for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It does," I said.

"What about if they're a boy?" Carlisle asked.

"I think I'd like to name him Jonathon, I mean, that's what I named my little boy when he was born," I said, the fuzzy memory of my baby boy's face appearing in my mind.

"I think that would be the perfect name for a baby boy. "What about a middle name?"

"Why don't you pick the middle name?" I asked.

"I want to see what you come up with," he replied.

"Edward," I said immediately. "Jonathon Edward."

"I like the sound of that," Carlisle said. "In fact, I was thinking of Edward as a middle name."

I could hear Edward laughing quietly upstairs.

"Don't eavesdrop Edward," I said.

I laughed quietly when his laughter stopped.

Carlisle and I spent a good hour just going over different names combinations for our baby.

Jonathon Edward seemed to be our definite decision for a boy.

As for a girl though, we couldn't decided whether we like Alexandra Kate or Olivia Kate better.

"If the baby is girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out the moment they're born," Edward said.

I just shook my head at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop?"

"I don't think you did," he said, a grin on his face.

I shook my head again and turned back to Carlisle.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head on his shoulder.

I couldn't wait to meet out baby; our miracle, and I knew he couldn't wait either.

**A/N: The end of chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's POV

My stomach was rapidly growing and I already looked about eight months pregnant of not more.

I placed my hand over my stomach and smiled.

If I listened carefully, I could hear the faint sound of a beating heart, one I knew belonged to my child.

"I love you baby," I said as I stroked my stomach.

"They love you too," Edward said from the door way. "They feel very loved and protected."

I just smiled. At least Edward knew how my baby felt.

If he could tell me something about my miracle, I was happy.

I suddenly felt a sharp kick and I almost lurched out of my seat due to the shock of such a hard kick.

Edward was by my side in a second, his eyes frantically searching my face and stomach for any sign of injury.

I took a few deep breaths and finally met Edward's gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I just nodded. "It hurt though... I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to feel pain."

"Well, you do have a vampire child growing inside you... they're strong."

I simply nodded and lay back on the couch.

As soon as I did though, the baby kicked again, harder this time, and I screamed.

Carlisle's POV

I was returning home from work when I heard Esme scream.

I wasn't that far from home so I put my foot down and drove quickly. When I reached the house, I cut the engine and ran as fast as I could to the living area.

Esme was lying on the couch, as she had been when I left, but she looked as if she was about to cry.

Edward was standing beside her, frantically trying to help.

I ran over to her and looked down at her face. "Esme?" I said, worry clear in my voice.

"The baby Carlisle... it's time," Edward said.

Esme was immediately in my arms and I ran up to my office which was already set up like a hospital room.

Edward, Bella and Rosalie followed me upstairs.

I put Esme on the hospital bed set up and stared down at her as I lifted her top.

The only way to get my child out was to use my teeth to cut open her stomach.

It was at that point I realized that Esme would feel everything. A human, well we could give them morphine or something but Esme was a vampire. There was no way to numb her pain. She was already hurting from the baby's kicks but now I had to tear her open to welcome my child into the world.

"She'll be alright Carlisle. Her venom will heal her rather quickly. We need to work fast to get the child out," Edward said.

I noticed Esme trying to distract herself. "Hurry up Carlisle," she said.

Sighing, I lowered my face to Esme's stomach and let my teeth slide across her skin.

Bella's POV

Esme closed her eyes as Carlisle slid his teeth across her skin. I restrained myself from covering my ears.

The sound of a vampires skin tearing wasn't a pretty sound.

Merely moments later we heard the cry of a baby and I turned to see Carlisle smiling as he stared down at his newborn daughter.

Esme's POV

"We have a daughter," Carlisle said.

I smiled and heard Carlisle's footsteps leave the room. No doubt, to wash and dress our baby girl.

I felt the pain begin to numb and I was soon able to sit up.

"I want to see my daughter," I said, just as Carlisle walked back into the room.

In his arms, was our child wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

He smiled down at me then handed me our miracle.

"Olivia Kate," I said. "The name suits her."

"It does," Carlisle smiled.

Olivia had Carlisle's blonde hair and when she opened her eyes, they were brown. Just as mine had been when I was human.

The rest of my family soon came into the room, Renesmee on Emmett's shoulders.

She looked as if she had been crying.

She must've heard my screams.

Rosalie and Alice bent over to see Olivia.

"Oh my gosh, she's so adorable," Alice said.

"I know," I smiled.

Everyone began to crowd around me, all wanting to see Olivia.

Slowly, Olivia closed her eyes as I gentle rocked her.

"She will sleep and she'll stop growing around 22 or 23. Moon Pool children tend to grow until the age of their youngest parent," Carlisle said.

I just nodded as I smiled down at my child. "So she'll live forever? Like Renesmee will?"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

My smile simply widened.

My family was now perfect, more so than it ever had been.


End file.
